dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Landing on You
Details *'Title:' 사랑의 불시착 / Sarangui Bulsichak *'Also known as:' Love's Emergency Landing / Love's Crash Landing / Crash Landing of Love *'Genre:' Drama, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Dec-14 to 2020-???-?? *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Crash Landing on You OST Synopsis When a paragliding mishap lands a beautiful chaebol heiress north of the DMZ, a dashing North Korean officer rescues her and hides her from the authorities. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/eXMjTXL2Vks User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Hyun Bin as Ri Jung Hyuk (32) (Korean People's Army 5th Company Captain) *Son Ye Jin as Yoon Se Ri (32) **Kim Tae Yun as young Se Ri *Seo Ji Hye as Seo Dan (31) (Jung Hyuk's fiancée) *Kim Jung Hyun (31) as Koo Seung Joon ;People around Se Ri *Nam Kyung Eup as Chairman Yoon (67) (Se Ri's father) *Bang Eun Jin as Han Jung Yun (62) (Se Ri's mother) *Choi Dae Hoon as Yoon Se Joon (39) (Se Ri's oldest brother) *Hwang Woo Seul Hye as Do Hye Ji (36) (Se Joon's wife) *Park Hyung Soo as Yoon Se Hyung (38) (Se Ri's 2nd older brother) *Yoon Ji Min as Ko Sang Ah (38) (Se Hyung's wife) *Go Kyu Pil as Hong Chang Shik (37) (Se Ri's company team leader) *Im Chul Soo as Park Soo Chan (37) (Se Ri's life insurance manager) ;People around Jung Hyuk *Jun Gook Hwan as Ri Choong Ryul (68) (Jung Hyuk's father) *Jung Ae Ri as Kim Yoon Hee (65) (Jung Hyuk's mother) *Ha Suk Jin as Ri Moo Hyuk (34) (Jung Hyuk's older brother) cameo *Yang Kyung Won as Pyo Chi Soo (31) (5th Company Sergeant Major) *Lee Shin Young as Park Kwang Bum (28) (5th Company Staff Sergeant) *Yoo Soo Bin as Kim Joo Muk (23) (5th Company Corporal) *Tang Joon Sang as Keum Eun Dong (17) (5th Company Private) ;People around Seo Dan *Jang Hye Jin as Ko Myung Eu (58) (Dan's mother) *Park Myung Hoon as Ko Myung Suk (55) (Dan's uncle) ;People around Seung Joon *Hong Woo Jin as Director Chun (56) *Yoon Sang Hoon as Manager Oh ;North Korean village people *Kim Sun Young as Na Wol Sook (40) *Kim Jung Nan as Ma Young Ae (45) (Senior Colonel's wife) *Jang So Yun as Hyun Myung Soon (38) (Jung Man Bok's wife) *Cha Chung Hwa as Yang Ok Keum (39) (hairstylist) *Woo Jung Won as village woman *Kim Ah Ra as village woman *Joo Ye Rin as village woman *Im Sung Mi as market vendor *Jin Yong Wook as market butcher *Park Seung Joon (박승준) as Ho Young (Wol Sook's son) *Koo Joon Woo (구준우) as Nam Shik (Young Ae's son) *Oh Han Kyul as Jung Woo Pil (Jung Man Bok & Hyun Myung Soon's son) *Kang Young Eun (강영은) as Eun Byul (Ok Keum's daughter) ;Others *Oh Man Suk as Jo Chul Kang (37) (Korean People's Army Major) *Kim Young Min as Jung Man Bok (40) (Korean People's Army serviceman - Eavesdropping Room) *Kim Young Pil as Senior Colonel *Jun Jin Woo as Bureau Director Choi *Lee Dong Yong (이동용) as grave robber (ep 1) *Im Chae Sun (임채선) as grave robber (ep 1) *Cha Sung Je (차성제) as beggar boy (ep 2) *Ahn Se Bin (안세빈) as beggar boy's sister (ep 2) *Baek Seung Chul (백승철) as fishing boat captain (ep 3-4) *Kwak Ja Hyung as Coast Guard Chief (ep 3-4) *Jung Sang Hyun (정상현) as village kid bully (ep 5) *Kim Yoon Joo as Seo Dan's friend (ep 6) *Sun Jung Hwa (선정화) as Pyongyang hairstylist (ep 6) *Kang Chan Yang as Pyongyang Hotel clerk (ep 6) *Ko Han Min (고한민) as hospital doctor (ep 7-8) *Lee Ho Jung (이호정) as hospital patient (ep 7-8) *Park Ok Chool (박옥출) as elevator operator (ep 7) *Na Young Hee as wedding dress shop owner (ep 7) *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Jang So Chul (ep 7-8) ;Special Guest Appearances *Jung Kyung Ho as Cha Sang Woo (Se Ri's ex-boyfriend) (ep 1, 5, 7) *Park Sung Woong as North Korean taxi driver (ep 4) *Kim Soo Hyun Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Director:' Lee Jung Hyo *'Screenwriter:' Park Ji Eun Episode Ratings See Crash Landing on You/Episode Ratings Notes *The first script reading took place on July 31, 2019 in Sangam-dong, Seoul. *Filming in Switzerland began at the end of August 2019. Filming took place in Mongolia in September, 2019. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Romance Category:Comedy